The return of family
by Drakefr6
Summary: Link's family returns to Hyrule enough said. I would like to thank Oldschoolzeldafan for the inspiration. one shot, unless by request.


A/N I don't own Legend of Zelda only Kaden and Deen. This is the reworked one shot of the return of family.

Link woke as the sun shone through the window he sighed in content as he felt a weight on his chest looking down he saw the mop of red hair, smiling he kissed her hair as she moaned a bit and nuzzled deeper into his chest. Link chuckled silently as his girlfriend tried to get closer to him smiling wider as he pushed a few strands of red hair away from her face, lost in thought on how lucky he was to have Malon he never noticed her waking up until she poked him in the side which elicited a very unusual sound from the once hero. She giggled as the squeak slipped from his lips reaching up she kissed him on the lips which he returned eagerly until the need for air broke them apart, the couple slept in the same room and bed but both being somewhat traditional decided to wait until marriage to go farther than a heavy make out session. Malon sighed and got off the bed still dressed in her nightgown she moved over to her closet to get dressed for the day, Link mourned the loss of warmth and stood to dress as well standing up in his boxers he picked the discarded tunic from the night before and he watched as a piece of parchment dropped furrowing his brow he picked up and read it, Malon tuned as her boy friend gasped seeing him hold the paper she rushed to his side and read it.

Dear Link.

Due to the war ending and the new trade routes across Hyrule and Calatia your father and I are coming to Hyrule to stay. Myrideen has returned for his travels and is coming with us. We can't wait to see you and neither can little Kaden she was born shortly after you left. We have read the letters of your adventures to her and she can't wait to meet her older brother and hero, we will arrive in three days, see you soon our beloved son.

Sincerely

Your loving family.

Malon smiled as she read the letter looking up she saw his blank face her smile was about to fade but as he turned to her his face lit up like the sun and before she knew what had happened Link was swing her around in the air laughing and saying "My family is coming I can't wait" setting her down he pulled her into a bone crushing hug. She returned it and was absolutely thrilled with the idea of getting to meet Link's family he had only mentioned them vaguely but now he wouldn't stop talking about them. Malon watched as Link's excitement turn to panic when he took another look at the paper which he let fall to the floor she picked it up and read the front it was postmarked three days ago, Link's voice broke her out of her thoughts as she looked up at him he was getting dressed rather quickly.

"They will be here today" his voice coated with panic and excitement as he darted around the room searching for a good clothes, Malon decided to take a moment and help him sifting through the closet she found a pair of white pants, she pulled out a green tunic with a white undershirt. He smiled at her and kisses her on the cheek as he got dressed, when he finished Malon studied him just as always he look delectable and made a sound of approval in her throat. He turned to her with a raised brow as she growled, taking his sword from where he placed it which was modeled after the Master Sword and his trusty Hylian shield he kissed Malon as he moved down the stairs and out the door. Stepping into the stable he smiled as Epona lifted head up and knicker happily at his entrance he set his items down and started to saddle her and once down he attached his sword and shield to the saddle and slowly lead her out of the stable.

When he exited he found Malon waiting at the gate for him and he was surprised to see her in her best clothes which was a deep red long skirt and white dress blouse, Link smiled as he saw the yellow scarf right where it should be her hair was tied back into a pony tail while two straight bangs that framed her face. All in all Link though she was gorgeous and smiled as he approached her giving her a quick kiss before heading back in to saddle her Stallion. Heading back out he smiled as Malon was stroking Epona's nose and singing to her, he chuckled "Your going to spoil my horse Mal."

She just smiled at him and moved over kissing him before he helped her up "And here I though I was spoiling you."

He grinned "Can't argue with that."

A few hours later

Link and Malon waited at the receiving station for Links parents they didn't notice the small family come up to them and when Link heard a small cough behind them his eyes went wide and Malon smiled as he stood quickly and was a little confused as she saw two small arms wrap around him. Link embraced his mother engulfing her in his arms smiling he leaned down and kisses her cheek she smiled at him and when he was pulled into an embrace by his father Malon studied the scene. Link's mother Medilla a small petite woman of about 5 foot 5 inches tall and silver hair and gray eyes, her dress was of Calatian nobility a white and silver dress, Link's Father Arn was a giant of a man at 6 foot or taller with neatly groomed brown hair and a slight stubble on his face, his outfit was of Hylian design a loose fitting blue silk shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows, he wore black pants instead of breeches which was strange due to his noble standing but when she looked to Link being a spitting image of his father she wonder where he got his style of dress from and decided to ask him about it later.

After pulling away from his father Link felt something tug at his pant leg he looked down and saw a little girl who looked almost exactly like a younger version of his mother staring up at him, though her eyes were the same blue as his own and their father's instead of the gray of there mother. Smiling he knelt down to her level and looked her in the eyes and cocked his head to the side causing the little girl to giggle after a moment Malon watched as he pulled something from his pocket smiling she knew it was a silver necklace with the triforce though with in each triangle there were small gems one blue, one red, and one green representing the goddesses. Watching as he spoke to her the little girl closed her eyes and covered them with her hands while Link told her a story as he wound the present around her neck, and when he told her to open her eyes she looked down and was in awe by it and threw her arms around his neck hugging him then kissed his cheek. Malon smiled at the sight of the two siblings interact and it was as though he had never left home, still holding his sister she watched as he brought his family over to introduced them to her, she found that Link's dad though a man of great stature and fierce look he was nothing but a teddy bear. Medilla was the same save for her soft and gentle persona but Malon saw something else beneath it and was sure that it was an inner core of strength and steel built over time by politics and being a mother.

Before setting off Malon became very self conscious as they were nobility and had no place staying on a ranch so she pulled Link aside to voice it "Link."

He smiled but it fell as he saw her expression and his turned to one of concern "Mal, what is it?"

She sighed "I didn't know you and your family were of noble blood. You all have no place living on a farm. Let alone you loving me" she murmured turning away hoping he wouldn't hear that last part but luck was not on her side.

Link was taken aback at the statement "Mal" he gripped her chin lightly and pulled her to face him "Malon Lon, I don't ever want to hear that come from you again. I love you and I have every right to love you" he ran his hand through his hair and he sighed "I was going to do this later" he reached into his pocket and knelt down on one knee speaking clearly with love in his voice "Malon Lon, I love you more than the world, you are my life and I would be honored if you would agree to become my wife?"

When she saw him kneel opening the box her hands flew to her mouth and tears started to run down her cheeks, she managed to squeak "Yes." She smiled as he lifted her arm and slide the ring on her finger, she studied it was simple instead of a diamond it held a blood red ruby, she kissed him as he stood and her thoughts came back "What about your parents staying on the farm?"

He chuckled "That's not a problem we will be staying with them" she gave him a confused "I had my father's old home renovated and built on to." "Why" he prodused the letter and pointed out the section which read that the family in question was come to stay in Hyrule permanently. Malon smiled that his family was staying and they moved back to the family as they finished telling them the news a new deep voice rumbled and Link's face turned to one of utter horror.

Myrideen moved towards his family after having purchased the horses and the wagon that were now waiting on them and as he got close and stood behind his mother he chuckled "Now where is that pest I call a brother?" His mother turned around and hit him to which he only laughed and soon his eyes fell on his brother who had grown a bit in his time away though he stood only about 5 foot 6 where he stood 5 foot 8 just a few inches under their father's 6' 0. He was slightly bigger than he had been and he knew it was from fighting, even still his little brother was no match for him as he quickly moved to Link and wrapped him in a headlock and gave him a nuggy chuckling "Give up?"

Malon watched as the two older siblings laugh and play fight she noticed that Link's brother was not only taller but much more muscled though not obscenely so his body was more cut and defined rather than big as his silver pull over shirt clung to his body telling all as his warm brown pants matched his boots, his brown hair was much darker than Link's very light brown though was a shade lighter than his father's, it was neatly cut unlike her fiance's attractively unruly hair it was parted over his right eye covering his left eye and caressing his face just above his lips, the right side of his face was in full view and from what she could see the man was gorgeous. He looked to be the epitome of a knight, after their mother broke the fight up the older brother looked to her and she felt naked under his gaze, his piercing gray eyes seemed to see into her soul but the hard look that had been set on his face vanished replaced with a kindness that startled her. She watched as he moved toward her gracefully taking her hand he kissed it making her giggle as he introduced himself.

"Good afternoon miss, I am Myrideen, but you can call me Deen" as he kissed her hand he noticed the ring "Oh, would you look at that rock" he studied the ruby then looked up to her "my little brother must love you very much to give up his freedom" he chuckled causing Malon to giggle, he turned to Link "Are you really going to give up your bachelorhood?"

Link laughed "Yeah, Deen I am" he turned to Malon and smiled "I love her" he said looking over as Deen moved over to him holding out his hand, he was skeptical to take it but when he did he was surprised as Deen shook his hand and congratulated him, Malon smiled as the brother started talking about this and that before moving over to their parents.

Medilla looked at her boys to say the least she was proud of both of them Link more so for wanting to settle down while her oldest never seemed interested in it, she knew the girls were always after him she frowned remembering his school days beating the girls off the porch with a broom. She was broken out of her thoughts as Malon tapped her on the shoulder she smiled at the young girl who was to become her daughter "What is it dear?"

She looked to them "Were they close when they were younger?"

Medilla smiled "Oh yes, Deen was always there for Link and he followed him around like a lost puppy. Deen taught him how to fight after he had gotten picked on" she looked up to the sky wistful with memories "though they weren't really close until the day Link was getting beat up three older boys who were around the same age as Deen. He stepped in protecting his little brother and took all the blame that day." Malon looked at her "What happened" She continued "Deen would have been kicked out of school if not for our standing with noble houses so they suspended him for a week. Of course we didn't find out till later what really happened, and after that day Link followed Deen around like he was a hero."

Malon smiled at the thought that her fiance's brother was a kind and caring individual but her thoughts were interrupted by a deep voice "So Malon what do you do" Arn asked.

She smiled "Oh I help my father run our farm" when the words escaped her she was mortified that they wouldn't approve of her and Link but when she heard the deep laugh of Link's father she looked up in confusion. Before she could react Arn swept her off the ground into a hug which wasn't hard considering she was about the same height as Medilla his deep laugh rumbled through her body as he spoke jovially "This is great I haven't worked on a farm in many years and I really miss it" Malon was shocked at the confession and then looked to her soon to be mother in law who only smiled.

Arn set her down and started asking her question about the ranch, Medilla looked down seeing Kaden yawn she smiled picking her youngest child up their chest pressed together and her little chin resting on her shoulder, her head tilted into her mother's as she quickly fell asleep. Looking up she saw the sun was getting low, she moved around gaining everyone's attention before pointing to the sun as everyone answered with a nod seeing Kaden asleep they all headed toward the exit, Arn walking just behind his wife, Link and Malon hand in hand, while Deen walk a little behind the group. Getting out to where the horses and wagon were waiting Malon saw two thoroughbred's hitched to the front of the wagon a stallion and a mare, the stallion was a black with white diamond shape on his snout, the mare was solid white hitched to the side she saw a golden mustang with a long black mane and tail, he was bigger than most which surprised her. She watched on as Deen moved to the horse and stroked its snout before patting its neck while it nuzzled into his, Arn helped Medilla in to the wagon before climbing up himself. Taking the reigns he looked around waiting for the others to mount their horses, he noticed that Deen was already on his horse looking around with a bored expression while Link was helping Malon up. After getting her situated he swung himself up on Epona, Arn slapped the reigns and turned to his younger son "So where to Link?"

Medilla was sitting next to Arn with Kaden still asleep in her arms Link smiled sheepishly "Do you remember you old family home?"

He nodded "Yes, why" he ask eyes glazed over with memories.

Link smiled "Well I had it renovated and added on to, and if you want to revive the family farm I have asked the king for more land." He looked around "All he needs is your answer, yes or no."

Arn was shocked and when Deen chuckled at his surprised face he turned to glare at him "You knew?"

Deen nodded "Yes, Link wrote me sometime ago asking for help. I did as much as I could which was nothing more than financially."

Link smiled "Yes, and what he sent was way more than enough" he turned to his brother "and I owe him so much for helping."

Deen chuckled "Link, You don't owe me anything I was more than happy to help."

They started on their journey and fell into small talk as they rode, Malon was surprised to find out that Arn was a former Captain of the Hylian Knight's and he met his wife as she was a visiting foreign dignitary, she also found out that Medilla was a high ranking Ice Mage. The couple said that when they met it was love at first sight, but Deen and Link being the sarcastic smart asses they are started making fun of them. She was also surprised to find out Deen had been the Captain of the Calatian Guard and never having spent any money he had amassed a small fortune. Their conversation was interrupted as they heard screams, it was around the time they were passing in front of the Castle Link, Deen, and Arn all tensed up going into protective mode as they stopped the horses and dismounted, she watched as Link draw his sword and Shield, Arn drew a similar long sword along with a small one, she looked to Deen who just finished strapping a pair of shin guards and gauntlets on, she never saw him draw a weapon but did note the chain mail under his clothing.

Princess Zelda had been on a relaxing ride away from the castle when they had started to return when her guard was attacked, they had managed to distract the assailants long enough for her to escape though only the route to the Castle was blocked. She turned her mare Snow toward the field in the direction of Lon Lon ranch where Link would be. The attackers had soundly dealt with her personal guard and started pursuing her, she pushed her mare harder than ever before never seeing the small group of people ahead until she was close to the ranch, she screamed at them and when three men dismount arming themselves. She thought they might be with the them but Link's voice reached her ears and she smiled riding as hard as she could until she went past them, the three men stepped up closing the gap to confront them.

Link was surprised to see this and would ask her about it soon but they had work to do, the bandits stopped short and yelled for them to hand over the princess and they would be spared, the three men looked to each other and burst into hysterical laughter. Deen and Link went back and forth doing horrible impressions of either surrendering or demanding. Deen was first pointing at Link with a mock sneer "You sir" he said snobbishly "hand over your privates now" he demanded.

Link covered himself turning away with a with surprised look before glaring "Never!"

The two brother stared at each other for a moment before bursting into laughter and Link was next "You horse thief" he moved over gripping Epona's reigns "I demand you give up my horse."

Deen puffed out his chest crossing his arm "Why should I" he questioned.

Link stood with a puzzled expression for a moment before answering "She is my love" he said rubbing his face against hers smiling happily.

They burst in to laughter again but this time the bandits had had enough of being mocked and decided to attack, they were completely unprepared for the skill and fierceness in which the three men fought. They may have been separate individuals but they fought as a team, Deen had toyed with the two he fought purposely batting their weapons and taunting them. Link danced around his two having them beat themselves, while Arn just outright beat his set. As the three men tied the bandits up the were laughing whole time about the fight and some of the stunts they pulled while fighting. The women save Medilla were shocked as the men just cut up as though it was no big deal, Zelda had finally dismounted as the danger had passed and walked over to the small group she noticed the resemblance between the Link, the little girl and the older woman she got a good look at the elder man and recognized him as a former knight and the similarities to Link were a dead give away that they were father and son, but the third man still had his back to her as he dealt with the bandits.

She was thinking about the scuffle that had just taken place Link was a good fighter as was his father, but the third man had completely dominated them. He had played with them till he had had enough and with the grace of a predator cat defeated them. She wondered who he was but had little time to think on it as the woman spoke and had her attention pulled to the hero of Hyrule.

Medilla shook her head "Men."

Link turned to Zelda confusion written on his face "Zelda what are you doing out here with out your guard?"

She sighed "I decided to relax by going for a ride but as were returning my guard was attacked leaving only enough time for me to get away" they never noticed Deen stiffen at the sound of her voice.

Link nodded "And I assume that because you came out this way the path to the Castle was blocked."

She nodded hearing a bit of rustling she looked over to the third man who had finally stood and was facing them and her mind went blank, Link had waited for a response but when it never came he saw the look on her face and followed it she was looking at Deen who was putting the sword away trying to seem oblivious and failing. He had never known Deen to act like that and after watching him steal glances at Zelda he piece it together and lost it, first the snort, then a small chuckle, then full blow gales of hysterical laughter. Zelda came out of her shock and blushed brightly turning away from the man who caused her lapse in composure, Deen moved back to the group trying to hide the slight pink tinge to his cheeks.

Deen studied her she was around 5 '0 but her skin tone, facial features, as well as hair color were strange for the area. Her skin was pale most likely due to being raised inside most of her life, but her hair color was unique, those of the continent that they currently inhabited were blonde, brown, red, gray, and black. Zelda's hair color was purple and there was only one country that he knew of where Purple hair was a naturally occurring color

Malon leans close to Link as he took a seat next to her "What's so funny?"

With a smile he points to Deen then to Zelda "I think they like each other."

Zelda was about to bid them goodbye but a look into the distance caused her to sigh in defeat as the draw bridge is raised she settled on the wagon "I guess I can't get home tonight" Link nodded not saying anything and he looked at Deen and waited for it. Sure enough he was the first to speak up "Well you could come with up for the night" she looked up at him, he smiled "we have plenty of room and as you already know we wont hurt you" he gestured to the tied up men. After a moment she agreed as they packed up ready to go she looked at the bandits "What about them, we can't leave them here"

Arn spoke "Ah they will be able to get free when they wake up" he said as he climbed up on to the wagon taking the reigns, Zelda moved to her mare and was surprised to find him holding the reigns she smiled as he knelt and cupped his hands so he could help her up. After helping her up and mounting his horse they started off again only Deen rode next to Zelda trying to figure out how to start up conversation.

Zelda noticed that he was riding next to her was having the same dilemma, Deen was the first to speak "I uh forgot to introduce myself, my name is Deen" she smiled back "I am Princess Zelda." he nodded his hopes falling "I see" he said with a bit of sadness, she was curious why he was suddenly sad and before she could ask the home came into view. Arn was confused he looked around they were in the right place but the mansion that stood where the old farm house used to be was a surprise.

Link watched as Deen helped Zelda down only reinforcing his own thoughts about the two as he helped Malon down as they stepped inside he took another look at him only to see a sadness that not only reached his face but Zelda's as well, frowning he was going to figure out what it was and for some reason he saw that they belonged together so he made up his mind to bring them together. Malon looked at her soon to be husband in wonder at the look of determination on his face and quietly whispered "What are you thinking about?"

He was broken out of his thoughts by her and whispered back "What" she whispered again "What are you thinking about?" He smiled at her before pointing at the two "They belong together, but there is something there that is keeping them apart. I'm going to find out what it is fix it and bring them together."

She smiled as she looked at Deen and Zelda nodding "They do look good together, lets do it."

Malon grabbed Medilla and Zelda and headed for the kitchen saying they were going to make dinner, Link smiled and winked at her before getting his father and brother to follow him to the library. Link sat across from Deen as their father took a book from the shelf and began reading, looking back to Deen he spoke "Deen?"

Looking up he smiled halfheartedly "Yeah Link."

"What's wrong? You have been down since we got here."

He tried to play it off "Its nothing just tired."

Link chuckled "Lair I know your not tired, tell me what's wrong" both unaware that Arn is listening.

Deen rubs his eyes in frustration "Link there is nothing wrong with me."

Arn chuckles "You can't lie to me Deen, you are taken with that girl aren't you?"

Link and Deen look to him, Link chuckled "You saw it too dad?"

He lowered his book and removed his reading glasses "Yes, because that was the same look I had when I met your mother."

Deen lowered his head "Yeah, but we can't be together."

Link and Arn raised a brow "Oh why is that?"

He looked up "She is a Princess, I'm a former Soldier. We maybe high nobles but she is out of my reach."

Link and Arm laughed, but the older man spoke pointing his glasses at him "Your worried you can't marry her due to her being royalty, aren't you."

Deen nodded looking out of the window again "Which is why we can't be together." He turned back with a desperate expression "If that wasn't the case I would do everything in my power to be with her."

Link smirked "Well Deen, this happens to be your lucky day."

Malon and Medilla scurried about the kitchen preparing food while Zelda sat at the table holding Kaden as she slept Malon took this opportunity to ask Zelda a question or two "So Princess" she started but Zelda cut her off "Please just call me Zelda" she nodded "Zelda, so what do you think of Link's family?"

Medilla listened intently as Zelda spoke "They are wonderful people kind and caring, especially Deen" she added silently lowering her head.

Malon smirked "What about Deen" she watched Zelda's face at the mention of the elder sibling.

Zelda blushed at the thought of him "Umm" she tried to get out but couldn't form words. Medilla and Malon smile at the princess they knew what had happened.

Medilla turned to her "My son took your heart didn't he?"

She sighed "Yes, he did."

Malon and Medilla smiled at her moving to hug her, she was surprised at the sudden embrace but returned it to each of the other women and when they spoke they had looks of amusement "You feel our pain." She looked at them a little confused "what do you mean."

The two went back to work Medilla spoke "Arn did that to me. One look and that was it, I was struck like a love sick teenager" she sighed "the blasted men in this family they seem to have that effect on us."

Malon giggled "Yeah I remember when I saw Link for the first time. I have to say up until that point I had never believed in love at first sight but he changed my mind. But the worst part about it is" she sighed heavily "they have to be gorgeous" Malon said an adorning look in her eyes. Malon and Medilla sighed together "its just not fair" they said before looking to each other and laughing.

Zelda smiled a little taken aback about how she is being included in the family having been raised in the Castle she has never know what it feels like to have a family her father had always been to busy to pay attention to her. But being here she was surrounded by people that accepted her treated her like a member of the family and they didn't even know her, she knew it wasn't because she is the Princess it was the look in there eyes that told the truth.

She stood still cradling Kaden as she moved over to watch them while they worked on dinner she had always wanted to learn how to cook but the royal chefs never allowed her in the kitchen so she watched on as they prepared food, she couldn't help but stare as they worked. Malon and Medilla saw her watching "Would you want to learn" Medilla asked, Zelda nodded eagerly and they started to include her. Of course she had no idea just how hard it was to prepare then getting the food to cook properly. It was just around the time they were finishing that the men decided to make an appearance, Deen walked in behind the other two still in a solemn mood but after the long talk most of it had been sorted out and with what his brother and father had told him he would try to be with Zelda. As they walked in to the kitchen and sat down the women set the food on the table Malon sat by Link, Medilla by Arm with Kaden between them sleepy but ready to eat Zelda blushing sat next to Deen. Conversation around the table was lively and well mannered.

As it neared bed time the occupants of the house were preparing for bed, Arn carried Kaden to bed while Medilla and Malon did the dishes, Link retired to his and Malon's room for the night while had Deen stepped outside staring at the moon trying to figure things out he never had a chance to talk to Zelda one on one, so here he was looking to the moon searching for answer that it didn't hold. He sighed heavily trying to figure out how to tell the girl, the princess who stole his heart that he loved her "How, how do I tell her" he wondered aloud unaware Zelda had been watching him, leaning against the door frame her head resting on it as she watched the man study whatever it was that he was looking at. His voice broke her out of her thoughts and for some reason she knew he was talking about her so she took a step forward "Tell me what?"

He quickly turned his eyes lighting up as they landed on her he smiled and looked away unsure how to continue, when he fell silent she stepped forward placing her hand on his face causing him to look at her. She looked in his eyes the question in hers and as she looked into his gray eyes she saw her answer, she smiled lightly "Tell me what" he sighed heavily "I" he paused "love you, but we." She cut him off with a kiss. When she did his mind went blank, his head felt like it was spinning her lips were soft, silky, warm and tasted like honey he instinctively wrapped his arms around her pulling her close to him. She was just as lost in the kiss as he was and backed away as the need for air made itself known when they separated they rested their foreheads together she smiled "I love you too."

They smiled and he started "How can."

She pecked his lips "I'm the Princess remember."

He smiled and kissed her again. Link, Malon, Medilla, and Arn were watching the whole time and smiled as the two kissed and Medilla smiled thanking Naryu that her eldest finally found one for him.

A/N I had a blast writing this I would like to thank Oldschoolzeldafan for the inspiration. I probably will add on to it and revise in more in the future and or continue it I especially liked how Deen turned out. I know the relationship between Zelda and Deen was rushed but if reviews are good I will expand on it let me know.


End file.
